Confusion
by AmnesiaTheDarkDescent13
Summary: Michelle, a vigilante known as the dragon, moves to Gotham to help Batman. She is knocked out by Bane and loses all her memory, the Joker finds her and makes her into the villain only knowing her name as Pandora. From there, things get really screwed up on her adventure to become whole.
1. Current

Only blackness is seen through the eyes of a girl, hearing voices as they seemed walking along. She felt hands on her back and on her legs. She was being carried but to where and by whom? In her unconsious state, the voices were clear and she recognized them. She couldn't place a name though. They were talking about wether or not to take her to their base. The decision was made final by the male voice. He didn't seem to care of what the female was saying. She sounded frustrated and she could hear her pouting about it. A door opened almost in a screech. It was a discomforting sound as now she could hear several men, talking and seemingly now about her. She felt them continue further as she started to try to open her eyes. She only saw a blur of a darkened ceiling and a pale face, who was talking about taking her into the control room. They must have gotten there for as she blinked, they ended up in a different room and he was sitting her down on a chair. She saw the blur move and felt her hands being tied and then her feet. As her vision cleared, a white face was in front of hers. He seemed to be smiling at her. She looked at him and noticed the odd suit and then looked to the pouting black and red female in the corner.

"Ah~! You are awake!" The male spoke to her and stayed a few inches from her. She was startled a bit but just stared at him in confusion.

The pouting female in the corner came up to him and said, "I tell ya, Mistah J, she ain't no good for us. She looks like she belongs with the bat and I don't want ya to be taking any chances."

She looked at them confused and whispered out, "wha...?"

Joker caught it and only smiled more. "Oh Harley~! Can't you see? She is absolutely harmless!" His hand came up to pet her head. She didn't move but Harley seemed to be ultimately jealous of him doing so. She stormed out of the room faster than anyone could think.

Now her and the Joker were in the room, alone. She looked right into his eyes as he started to speak again. "So tell me," He sounded estatic, "Do you remember anything? Aside from being knocked out and seeing this handsome face."

She giggled a bit under her breath but he seemed to enjoy her laughing. It was his thing and it didn't sound as if she wa making fun of him and said, "I... don't remember anything but blackness. Of course I remember how to speak but my name, where I am from... All gone."

Joker forced himself not to smile anymore than he already was and changed it to a forced frown. "Well that's a shame. Well, do you think a mirror would help you?"

She raised her head up as he finally moved away and brought out a mirror. She looked into it and saw her long black hair. Her skin was covered in dark scales and she had bat wings or demon wings. She couldn't even feel them on her. She had thought she was human but it looked like she could have been a tail-less reptile. She tugged at the scales to feel a slight give, as if a material had meshed onto her but it recoiled like skin without hurting. She didn't remember how or why that had happened. She also had on ripped black jeans and a pair of shoes. The shoes were nice ankle boots, made of leather. She also had a bra on and a pair of gloves. She wondered why black before her mind would wander back to the scales that as he shined a light onto her, gleamed a slight red. She also noticed her face was pale. Her eyes were red. She whispered to herself, "I'm a freak..."

Joker actually frowned at the reaction before placing back on a smile. He placed a hand on her shoulder as he spoke, "Now, now. You're not a freak! You are just special. A little bit of make-up and you could be normal like us. What do you say? Join with us?"

She looked up to him as she tried to read how sincere he was. He was hard to read. She liked it and gave him a quiet nod. With that nod, he untied her and let her go get into Harley's make-up. Harley wasn't too keen on sharing but the Joker covered her mouth before she could say anything. The girl grabbed black lipstick and placed it on her lips then took black eye shadow to wrap around her eyes and to black out her nose. She turned to him and he nodded in approval. Harley seemed suspicious and was easy to read that she was visibly upset. Joker had decided to walk away, leaving her and Harley alone now. Harley stormed up to her and grabbed her, trying to slam her onto a wall but as she stood firm, Harley couldn't move her. So Harley got into her face and said, "You try one thing and I will out you before Mistah J knows what happened. Understand?"

She nodded and giggled a bit, not thinking Quinn could even manage it. The giggle only pissed off Harley more as she pointed for her to leave the room. She did, she wasn't going to make Harley any more angry. So she went back to the Joker to look over what her duties would be there. He saw her coming and said, "Well, I heard you and Harley made nice. She obviously doesn't like you but now you need a name to fit along with ours. I want to call you Pandora cause you certainly are causing up a stir!"

She liked the name, Pandora it was then. She smiled and the dark make-up made her smile fit right in. Joker smiled with her. He was certainly excited to have her along. He couldn't wait to take her out on a job or two. So he didn't. "We are going to go and rob a bank! You get to lead in the front line. I am sure you are powerful and here's the deal. The police are actually holding a dance in the building right next to it. So, you need to take the make-up with you and walk right in with a nice dress on. I made a badge for you to get in as well." He handed her the badge before continuing, "You just need to knock out all of the policemen then place on your make-up and head next door for us to have the signal to move in. Do remember one thing, the gas is on a timer. You got thirty minutes to go in, mingle, and to plant the bombs. I heard that Bruce Wayne will even be there. Oh and don't fret when you see a giant black thing coming at you. It will just be a bat and you can fight it off, can't you?"

She nodded and said, "Don't worry, J, I will do my best." He smiled as she went and collected the stuff. Harley gave her a purse and a dress though was smirking as she did.

"So, Mistah J is entrustin you with dis, isn't he?" Harley seemed to chortle.

Pandora nodded as she opened the purse to place the make-up into it. As she opened it, gas sprayed out. Pandora coughed and resisted but the gas wasn't Joker's and she fell down, out like a light.

She awoke to a smacking noise. Her eyes shot open and the sight of Joker looking very angry at Harley was apparent. She stood herself up and mumbled out something but it made Joker look at her. He came over to her though his speech was blurred to her. All she could do was insist that she was fine. He helped her keep herself right as she started to recognize that he was saying how she was an important part in the plan. She looked right into his eyes and they locked. It felt like they were locked forever. She blinked then looked to Harley and finally spoke fluently while looking into his eyes, "You shouldn't have slapped her." He gave her an odd look as she continued, "She was simply acting out her affections towards you. She is jealous of me. If I have to, we can do long distance communication in order for me to stay an underling after this mission if that's what it means for her to not act out like that again."

Harley appeared rather shocked but appreciated her standing up for her. Joker seemed temporarily appalled by her but he understood a bit. He went back to his normal smile in no time. He walked out of the room. She could tell he was furious but did not understand why he didn't act out again. Harley came up to Pandora and spoke softly, "Look... I am sorry about what I did. I didn't know this heist was so important nor that you would stand up for me when I couldn't. Thank ya but please, don't do it again."

Pandora nodded and took her stuff to leave, Harley was smiling. She smiled back, both very sincere. She wiped off her make-up and placed on a very nice black gown and changed her boots out for heels. She hid things in the purse and strapped it over her shoulder, careful of the trap inside that had been reset. She started walking her way out of the base and down the street. The darkness was nothing to her. She walked fearlessly to the police's ball. The man at the front looked at her and said, "Ma'am., shouldn't you.." She thought she was found out. "... be at the special agents gala the nest town over?"

She sighed as if it was a force of explanation but in all truth, she was relieved and she said, "I shouldn't need to be asked that... I would rather party with the police than the special agents." He bought it though looked surprised. She clacked on in and placed her purse somewhere private, then moving in to mingle as a few ones she slipped out hid on her body. She saw Bruce Wayne mingling and she recognized him. She knew who he was but she felt like she knew more than that.

When she finished setting up, she moved to pick up her purse to leave but she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whipped her head around and Bruce Wayne was right there. He had a look on his face as if surprised to see her then smiled gently. She smiled back at him and spoke softly, "Hello Mr. Wayne."

"Hello Tearyn. I haven't seen you in a while. May I speak to you in private?" He spoke so others couldn't hear and slowly lead her to the hallway as she followed. She had no clue why he called her Tearyn. Was that her actual name? She would wonder as they went privately into the hall. He would turn to her then and said, "What are you doing here? I told you I don't need help protecting anyone."

"Truthfully, I don't know what you are talking about and I don't know a Tearyn," She spoke with some agitation.

"I know your name isn't Tearyn but that is your special agent name," He spoke gently then looked around and said, "Michelle, I need to take you back to the base. There may be something wrong and I might need to fix it."

She sighed, head aching and she said, "Just let me get my purse, alright?"

He nodded and waited as she went back into the room and grabbed her purse. She knew that she had wasted nine of the ten minutes and the gas would soon go off. She went back into the hallway and started walking out to Bruce, who was waiting patiently. She walked with him out of the building and Joker saw her as did Harley. The men moved into the bank and she couldn't go to it without Bruce knowing something was up. So she opened her purse in his face and the knock out gas hit him and he went down. She smiled and placed on her makeup as the gas exploded in the building. She ran to the bank and ripped her dress off before breaking in and helping the men tie down all the tellers. She then ran into the vaults and broke them each open. She made her way back out but she saw something black had knocked out all the men. She knew it must be that 'bat' that Joker had spoken of.

She walked towards him with a hand raised. When he turned his head, she recognized the bit that showed, the man she had just gassed. He hesitated at her too until she smashed him on the head with her hand. He held his head and raised a hand to grab her next one to come down and twist her around to hold it behind her. She grunted and ripped her hand around to toss him. He did fly into a wall but her arm fell limp. She had used all the strength in her arm and it hurt really badly. She ran at the bat and kicked him in the head, still having heels on it hit hard on the armor and cracked it, making his head bleed. Her foot hurt but she collected all the money with her one arm and took off best she could. She even tied the bags to her arm and her body. She climbed the building with tons of trouble and the wings opened up as she stood straight back. She then ran and leapt with that posture to glide with the wings carefully to get away to the hideout, Joker and Harley following close behind her.

She dropped off the cash, amazingly arriving before them then ran to Harley's room looking for ice or some form of medical supplies. She then just went into the corner and held her arm. She was in great pain. She heard Harley and Joker come in. They had obviously seen the money and put it to where it would be safest. She heard them looking for her though. She could tell they were avoiding the left over men that were protecting the base except the one that saw her run to Harley's room. She heard their footsteps and saw the door open. Joker's face peered in and spotted her, him coming fully in and followed by Harley. Harley rushed to her and looked at her arm, touching it only making it hurt worse. Joker looked down and then spoke out, "Harley, go get her some materials. I am going to make sure she is alright for the next big thing. I think we need ice, some gas, a scalpel, and needle and thread."

She shook her head and grabbed Harley with her good arm and said, "No gas... I would go unconscious and possibly die. I am extremely sensitive." Harley looked into her eyes and nodded before taking off. Joker came to her side and knelt down to her. He actually had a form of concern in his eyes. She would think for a moment that he possibly cared for her though his words were certainly not what would be loving. He was very hard to read. He leaned into her and examined her more thoroughly.

"You took a beating, didn't you?" He spoke, her only nodding in response. "As much as I hate to admit it, I like you. Why don't we try to patch this up good, alright? I could just send you back to the scene and knock you out and they will take you to the hospital."

"No!" She yelled as she lifted the wrong arm and yelped in pain, bringing it back in. He gave her no choice and wiped off her makeup, picked her up, and started carrying her back outside and back to the scene of the crime. Luckily, the sirens were distant and almost everybody was still knocked out. He placed her into the hallway and sprayed the tiniest bit of gas to knock her out despite her struggles. He left her there silently alone as all things went black to her again.

As her eyes opened, she found herself in the hospital and she felt a tear leak and roll down. Bruce was actually sitting by her bed. They were apparently the only two in the room. He spoke to her, "You got rather beat, didn't you?"

She looked up at him and said, "Same with you. How is your head?"

He moved his hand to the bandage and rubbed it. "I am just fine. Now, I need to ask you how long you have been working for the Joker."

"Since I can remember," She wasn't lying but the look on his face seemed like that was the wrong thing to say. He seemed very disappointed. "Look, everything in my life is a big blank until Joker and Harley took me in. Other than that, I don't remember."

He took his hand to his chin to think and said, "If I recall, you took a massive hit to your head during the last battle we were in. Bane got you good."

"Who's Bane?" Her saying that made him believe his theory even more.

"We need to take you back to the cave and straighten out your mind. You took a bad hit and your memory is all jumbled."

"I will not go with you!" She glared at him and sat up and ran out. She burst out of the hospital room and down the hallway but noticed that her heel was also wrapped. Doctors tried to stop her but she pushed through and made her way out. She darted out and down streets, she was lost. She then felt something come up behind her and grab her, bagging her head and clasping her arms behind her. She hated the darkness by this point, too much at one time. She heard awkward breathing though as if through a mask. She felt herself carried again as she struggled.

"Struggling is no use, I suggest you calm down." The voice was masculine and seemed like it was filtered through something. She would keep wriggling. "Suit yourself." He set her in a hard chair and tied down her ankles to the legs. She heard him then writing letters and giving them to a set of footsteps. She could tell by the paper and the sound of lead on it. The sounds of folding. She then heard the male come back to her as he spoke to her sternly, "You will be here until they come for you and then, I will kill you in front of them. I know they hold you as something dear to them or at least close and for that I will use you as a tool of asserting my dominance. You don't need to do a thing but sit here and wait. You should have some time to recover so I can kill you with a bit of honor. At the time of death I will remove your restraints so do not worry. You will get a chance to fight back."

She heard him move away and as soon as she heard him leave the room, she let her head hang and she cried silently to herself. She didn't know what she did to deserve all of this negative attention. All she had now was time to think and time to remember what she might have been.


	2. Rememberance

Her mind trailed into the darkness. It took her an hour before she remembered something from long ago. She remembered her fifth birthday, when a carjacker stole the car and shot her mother on her birthday. She could remember it in fine detail. Her name really was Michelle. She remembered as the carjacker held the gun to her head, her mother turned and called for her to stay calm and the carjacker turned and shot her. She remembered the brains splatting all over the windshield. Blood on a black dress. That was the reason for her scaled armor. The look of blood shining on a black dress. It was a sort of scaled pattern how it fell on her. Then in her mind glistened the metals being woven into fabric, steel to be exact. More metal being dipped into a substance to turn black and another for its red shine, a third to keep the color forever. They were in a scale pattern. They were infused to the fabric for movement. There was someone beside her helping her making it. She thought hard and found the shadows clear to reveal Bruce's face. A tear dropped down her face and onto the bag. She felt horrible for kicking him in the head now.

An hour and a half went by before she calmed down. She was able to think clearly again. Her mind traveled to her twelfth birthday. All she could see were blank faces. They started to clear as a man broke into the party with a woman and started shooting them. Their faces were clear as day as they each fell down. She was hiding under a table when she saw her father's and step-mother's faces falling in front of her. Her curled up unable to cry in fear of being found. Her watching their faces pale. She could see herself crawling out towards the house, to the crawl space and hiding under there. She saw the woman put her head down and smile at her. 'Wait... That was my actual mother...' She thought it and knew it. She had been kidnapped on her fifth birthday. That carjacker was a random coincidence that nearly saved her. The same face was her real mother. She shot at the carjacker and the fake father took her away. He was in the passenger side. He drove the car away at speeding and told the cops that the mother was trying to steal her and they had been car jacked. She then remembered the family crest, a dragon. This lead to her mind wandering to the string in the wings, the metal edges all light but durable as a folding material was between the fingers of the wings. Bruce had helped her with that too. It felt like he helped her with a lot.

Another hour gone and she started to think more onto Bruce. She remembered dating him once, the waiter spilled something onto her. It was hot tea. Earl Gray. It was searing hot and she felt the burns through her dress. They were at a five star restaurant. They broke up the next night, not because of the mistake but because they suited themselves better as friends. She also moved away. She went back home. Everything else went black. She couldn't think of much. She knew a lot of time had passed and she knew her face was wet in tears.

She heard the door open and knew the male saw the bag being wet cause he sighed and came over to her. She felt him rip off the bag and take her chin in his hand and force her head up as she cried. He looked right into her eyes and said, "Listen, you need to stop crying. I brought you a bit of food to keep your strength up for your death. I assure you it will be brutal and painful." She watched him move his hand and then walk to the food he had brought in. He brought it over and sat in front of her with it on his lap. "And don't worry about being saved. This room has a secret door. They will only hear you scream and be able to watch you die." More tears fell from her eyes and he held a form up to her lips but she would not take it. He shook his head and pushed it to her lips again. She was refusing to eat. He shook his head and stood, leaving the plate on the chair in front of her. "You will have to eat. I will not fight you if you are weak. Just do it so I can call them to get this over with."

She looked away and then down to the food. "Why are you so keen on this? Answer that then leave me alone to my thoughts."

He turned to her and he did a quick blink. "I need to wound my enemy in a way I can rightfully fight them afterwards. So I will wound their emotions and then take them on myself." He then left the room.

She looked down at the food and slipped back into thought. She slipped into the thought of how when she came back, she got to fight beside Batman and learned who he was. She got to take on street crimes. The main part was she got to be a part of his life again. She had enjoyed fighting crime with him until Bane caught her off guard. That was right, Bane beat her upside the head. It was a fair fight though and he got her good. She felt it was only right that since he spared her once that this was her second chance. Though both Bruce and the Joker was going to be there. She felt worse about the Joker needing to see it. She had feelings for him but she was not going to steal him from Harley. She still kind of liked Bruce but he also has his own woman. She was in a trapped situation.

It took another hour before she spoke out, "Bane!" She watched him come back in and she looked back down to the food. He knew what she wanted and he went to the chair and picked up the food to sit down and brought back up the fork with some meat on it. She took a bite of it.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Bane spoke firmly as he continued to hold the meat up as she bit it. She shook her head no and continued to eat. Bane would pick up more food as she ate then said, "Out of curiosity, what made you turn around?"

She stopped eating and said, "I remembered everything. That knock on the head you gave me during our last encounter made my entire life go black. I had only a few recognitions of who some people were. Names without faces. Or faces without names. But I remembered our exhilarating fight and how you showed great skill. I could only wish to give you the respect that you had shown me."

If Bane could smile, he would, but with the mask he couldn't. He simply helped her until it was all gone. He literally made sure the plate was clean. He then stood up and said, "Maybe I will kill you swiftly or in any way you would like."

She smiled and looked right into his eyes and in his eyes she saw singular and strong. She knew he was trying to look back with dominance and not with anything else. She admired this as she said to him, "Just bare hand to hand, please. I would prefer to keep it simple and festive. I don't care how hard you hit me just do a favor and don't hold back because I won't."

He nodded and moved behind her and said, "Can I trust you to not make a run for it if I untie you?" She nodded and he undid the ties, she stayed put as he headed to the door. He said, "I will be back when the letters are sent. I will tie you back up for them to find you then we will commence our fight."

She nodded once more and watched him leave. She held her wrists. She wasn't afraid anymore and she was going to train her arm a bit. Before doing so, she wanted to pull out the last bits of memory that were important to her. She placed herself onto the ground to lay looking at the roof. The thought came into her head of when her parents took her back. She remembered that they took her home and cleaned her up. They dressed her in different clothes and sent her to school. Things turned to normal. She went to school. They sent her to a police academy and she ended up in special forces. She got to take trips to Gotham and that's how she met Bruce. She equaled everything and came to terms that this could be her end unless she truly tried. She could not run from this, it was either try or fail. Both ways could end in death but she was okay with this.

She allowed her thoughts to settle and she rolled over to begin doing push-ups. It hurt her to do so but she would do as many as she could before resting then trying again. She continued this until he came in and removed the wraps on her foot and gave her the last meal. She ate it there as he sat with her. He spoke to her firmly, "I am almost reluctant to kill you now. You could have made a wonderful pawn. You are strong and fearless. Good traits especially with your intelligence."

She nodded and said, "Thank you Bane, but do not encourage me. I know this is a fight I can not win but I will die trying and be proud of it. I know I can not assure their safety but if I could request as a death wish that at least Joker goes free and lives, would you honor it to not touch him or Harley?"

Bane placed his hand beneath his chin and then spoke, "It is your final wish so I will respect it. Just know if he attacks me I will retaliate only to defend. I will hold you at your last breath to share any wishes you need to with them or would you prefer I let a pause for you to speak before hand to them?"

"Before, please," She smiled to him then finished her meal. She handed him the plate and he nodded.

"You have thirty minutes until they arrive. They will see you through the side walls. I will be back in twenty minutes."

She watched him leave and she sat back down. She rethought through everything and smiled. She had a pretty good and exciting life. She decided to psyche up her mind and get herself pumped for the fight, telling herself she will win and that death would be a fun consequence. She finally got herself pumped as Bane returned and faced her. She stood up and faced him and looked right into his eyes. "Are you ready?" He spoke firmly as a beep went off, alerting that the doors had bee opened. She nodded to him as they gazed at each other.


	3. Culmination

They waited the ten minutes and they heard the rooms lock where Joker and Batman were trapped and could see through to watch. Bane nodded to her and she took a deep breath as the lights in their rooms turned on so they all could see each other. Looks of confusion took Batman's face as well as a slight one for Joker. She knew this was going to be difficult and spoke out to Bruce first and said, "Take care of what you hold precious..." She turned her head to Joker and said, "You get to go free, I want you to keep Harley and keep her close. She is the perfect woman and needs you more than you need me." They both looked upset as she said the final words, "I will accept my death now."

As her and Bane had a deep stare, the two observers let what she said sink in. As he punched for her chest, she matched his strike to test his strength. She got pushed back a bit and her hand hurt a little but other than that, she was fine. She then saw a quick leg and she leaned back and brought her own up, his hand catching her leg and twisting it to cause her to fall. While she was down, she noticed that the two of the observers were ramming their shoulders against the glass, Joker to the point of dislocating his. This drove her to push herself up and ram both her feet right into Bane's stomach. He had flexed to take the blow but it wasn't enough to not take him down. As he fell he drug her with him and placed each of her legs in a lock with his arms. She twisted her torso to look back at him and she twisted him over with her legs and bashed his head onto the floor. He loosened his grip and she took the opportunity to rip her legs out of his grasp. She then bought a knee up and around to bash it into his back before getting up. She was actually careful to not hit his apparatus. She then got up and he followed in aching suit, her eyes noticing that Bruce was trying to find another way out while Joker was working tirelessly at the glass, barely even fracturing a layer. She then felt a hard blow to her stomach that caused blood to drip from her mouth. She kept herself standing though, punching for him to only catch her hand and crunch it in his as he slowly made her kneel to the floor. She breathed oddly as she looked into his eyes, the next blow could kill her.

They heard a noise coming from the room Bane usually came in from. He swung the final blow for her head but was slowed as he felt himself hit by a hammer. It was still hard enough to knock Michelle down as she looked at Harley. She smiled at her and whispered groggily, "You shouldn't have done that..."

Harley smiled at Michelle until she started moving to be still. Her smile faded and she yelled, "Don't ya dare die on us!"

Michelle only felt Harley pushing on her body, her eyes fading out but as something moved behind her, they faded back in. Bane was getting up to strike at Harley. Before she could make a single sound to warn her, she heard glass break. Bane was suddenly electrocuted by a thrown joy buzzer. Her eyes moved over to the Joker, noticing his shoulder looked like mush with blood running on his fine suit. The shock didn't make Bane troubled for long cause as the Joker ran in to fight, Bane landed his fist right on the bottom half of Joker's rib cage. A audible crack could be heard and Michelle balled her fist tight. Harley had tears in her eyes as she looked over to Joker. They heard the other glass break. Everything felt like it was in slow motion to her as Bruce threw baterangs at Bane. She saw Bane catch them and throw them down into the ground. She watched them go fist to fist, block to block, matching almost completely for a few moments. She watched blood trickle from Batman's mouth as Bane's knuckles made a temporary indent in his face. Harley, infuriated at Joker being hurt, spun around and slammed her hammer between Bane's legs. Bane could feel it but looked like he wouldn't let it keep him down as he punched her along the side of her face to make her fall and go unconscious. She knew she was breathing hard and using energy on all of them but trying to look calm. In this state she was extremely sensitive to all around her. She couldn't even feel her body move as she rose and took a hair pin out of her inner pocket. She noticed Bruce was running in to do another hit so she ran to him and pressed the hair pin into a pressure point to disable him. Bruce fell and seemed limp. She could not hear herself screaming at them but she knew what she said, "Don't you dare fight this fight for me!"

That was it, her bit of energy used up just to do that. She felt herself floating, her eyes telling her by bane going to the bottom of her sight and the ceiling centering itself that she had in fact fallen. She felt the cold ground but it seemed warm to her at that moment. She had a light smiled on her face as the world seemed to stop everything at that moment. She saw Bane's body hover over her and she heard him speak, "You kept your honor even when offered a way out. I applaud you and will help them out of this place."

She kept her weak smile as she watched Bane move over to Bruce, picking him up and taking him out. She heard something move on the other side of the room. Joker had managed to his knees and then to his feet. She watched him walk slowly to her and he knelt down over her. She looked into his eyes and saw the hurt, his smile unable to keep itself up. She weakly reached her hand up to wipe a tear away from his face. He whispered to her, "Just when I was starting to like you, you pulled this."

"J... Joker..." She spoke weakly and kept her palm on his cheek as he took her hand. "Listen... I promise to you, I will come back. You always come back... Batman always comes back... I am a dragon... Dragons live very long life spans... I promise I will come back..." By this time his smile was gone. She slid her hand down for her thumb to grasp the corner of his mouth lightly. "Smile... Please."

She gives him the best smile she can manage and as a request, he smiled to her. He spoke to her and said, "I expect you back then. We will wait for you and do a big heist. Bigger than that last one!" With that, he chuckled but he was obviously hurt. He used his good arm to grasp Harley Quinn and slowly drag her out from under Michelle and then out of the door.

Michelle was alone then. She was now able to see everything. She could even remember the little black socks she wore as a baby. She also remembered doing jobs with Bruce. Each memory of them stopping crime then hanging together made them close friends. She remembered one where they stopped a carjacker and he let her cry on him afterwards. She then let her mind slip to fantasy, seeing her and the Joker. They were together but she kept Harley in the picture by kind of adopting her. It was a beautiful picture in her mind, to see him truly smiling. She heard the foot steps of Bane as he came back into the room as his smiling face faded and she saw the ceiling once more and Bane above her. "I'm... so sleepy..." She weakly spoke to him, not really able to see him anymore.

"Then rest..." Bane whispered to her. She would obey this as she smiled, her final thoughts racing through her head as the cold set in. Bruce returning to his normal escapades, being the normal Batman by night. She imagined Joker getting over her and finally being more affectionate to Harley. She imagined him and Harley maybe having little messed up kids together. It was cute in her mind and made her smile more. Her eyes were shut then, it was dark anyway. This time, she would embrace the darkness. She could relax now. Peace.


	4. Ressurection

Peace is interrupted by warmth. It felt like burning. A sensation that something was terribly wrong. A face in hers or it could have been rather large, the hand grasping at her that seemed like a terrible beast. She felt herself ripped towards it then away but instead of burning, she felt more warm. Pain started to over come her and her eyes slowly began to open to stone above her. There were people around her, awaiting something. She opened her mouth but things faded out and back in. She sat herself up and felt something warmer than usual. She couldn't be too sure other than she felt different. The faces in her mind all faded away again as only the horrifying image of something beyond her current comprehension but she was sure it was soon to be in her comprehension. She felt pain in her back as her wings circled around her. They couldn't do that before and she recognized it until the face got more vivid in her mind. She screamed out and heard disarray around her. People were fighting, that was for sure, but who and why were not known. She kept screaming and listening, trying to focus on getting rid of the face, though. She felt a hand on her and the face began to fade as the pain went away. Her eyes became truly open to the world then to see a different face hovering over her. A male that seemed a bit slender but had a black and blue suit. She looked again and saw a green male and a half cybernetic male. Another look led to a woman with firey hair. She wished for the blackness to return as the things around her were too confusing for a wake-up call. "She's awake," The male above her spoke.

She sat herself up and looked around as they still seemed confused about her. She was just as confused and said, "Who... where?"

The half cybernetic male came closer, her peripherals caught this and she ended up scooting towards the black and blue male. The cybernetic male spoke, "Brother Blood was trying to revive you with a demon's soul. A bit of it might have gotten in but don't worry, it shouldn't effect you much."

"What?! A demon?! In me?! Are you kidding that is a ridiculous story!" She was frightened but she played it off as anger, scooting herself off the altar and turning to look at them all, "I don't even think I am alive. I distinctly know I was dead. I don't remember how though." She looked down a moment and then back up at them, "This must be hell, that much pain and suffering and then all this confusion. What did I do to deserve hell?" She turned and started walking away.

The woman with red hair sped in front of her like flying then landed and said, "Please stop. This is not hell nor are you dead anymore. We are telling the truth. I am Koriand'r. These are my team. That is Nightwing," She pointed to the male in blue and black. "That is Changeling." She pointed to the green male. "And that is Cyborg." She pointed naturally to the cybernetic one. "You may call me Star Fire though."

Michelle looked at her and then to each as they were pointed and shook her head. "This is way too much." She went to a corner and sat herself down. "I need to go to Gotham. There is a place called that, right?"

Nightwing's brows raised and he walked to her and said, "I used to live there. I can take you there but why there?"

She looked away and said, "Someone important lives there. All I can remember is that they did something great for me. I also remember I had lost my memories before but I remember everything but names. Except Gotham. I know I need to go there and make sure this is all real. If you could be so kind..."

Nightwing nodded and helped her up gently. The others of the team followed them. As they made their way, Nightwing asked, "Is everything stable?"

Michelle thought and said, "My physical is stable. My wings are now attached to me. My mind has... odd things in it."

He nodded and said, "I will take you to Batman then. He can probably help you unlock your mind. If things seem too unstable, he will stop."

She stopped a moment and said, "I know that name... But another name goes with it." She thought but it only made her get a slight headache. "A face is prominent in my head but I can't place a name."

Changeling sped up and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Cheer up. We are going there and that means you can find out, right?"

Michelle jumped a bit but smiled a little. "You make a very good point. The faster we get there, the sooner all of this can be sorted out." She started running and the titans ran alongside her. Changeling then turned into a large, green horse and his head moved to offer her to hop on. She reached up and tossed herself onto him and held on as he ran. She then noticed her hands were different. There were scales on them too. Her nails looked like black claws. She freaked out and fell off of Changeling's back. When he felt her fall, he stopped. StarFire also stopped and looked back at her. Nightwing was behind a bit so walked up to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked while he helped her up.

She nodded and stood up, brushing herself off. She felt a slight pain though, somewhere she felt was an abnormal place to feel pain. She moved her shoulders awkwardly as her wings came in front of her. With this, she saw bone sticking out of the wing and her own blood coming from it. She twitched at it and ran to hop back onto Changeling. "Move faster! I don't know how this wing will effect this." He ran as fast as possible and even morphed to a Cheetah under her. He sprint her there as fast as he could to the edge of Gotham and she hopped off. She took a step in and felt like she was where she belonged. The wing still hurt but she was where she needed to be.

A moment later, she noticed StarFire drop off Nightwing beside her. He insisted that StarFire wait outside with the others. He then took the lead and walked her through Gotham through alleys and such. He knew it would be horrid for anyone to see her as she was and played it off like it was just the normal way. She could tell, though. She knew she was not normal. She followed him to a backdoor of Wayne Manor and went in and down stairs with him. After a while of walking, they entered into the cave. There was a man working on the computers in the center. She recognized him. Nightwing ran up to the man and spoke. She only caught the echoes but as she settled a little, she started walking towards them to listen. The older male motioned for her to come near and she did so. "This is Batman," said Nightwing, "And he is going to do what he can to help you."

She looked at Batman and moved uncomfortably close to him. His eyes gave an appearance of shock as he opened his lips then closed them. "You're dead," He said briefly.

Nightwing said, "Brother Blood was doing a ritual."

Batman nodded and then Michelle said, "I know I was dead, but things feel empty, Bruce." That was his name! It was coming back fast and she was thankful for it. It would have been embarrassing if she had forgotten. Her mind wandered as it seemed they were talking. She remembered Joker, her promise to him. As Batman and Nightwing seemed to be talking about her, she found her way out and she climbed to the top of the Manor.

Her eyes gazed across, she had never felt so strong. She then wanted to test something, even with the one wing broken. It was feeling a bit better though. She had them outstretched and flapped them once, her freaking a little at the lift she had achieved. She saw Batman and Nightwing come out looking for her but she took off before they could start climbing. She flapped her wings and soared over Gotham. Her eyes searched restlessly until she found Joker's hideout. She landed in front of it and skidded a little. This was unusual to her. She had never flown before though. She got herself up and began walk to the front door. She let herself in and all the Joker's men looked at her odd and with tension. She started walking through them, obviously not making any move to fight her. She was heading straight for Joker's room. Harley stepped out and intercepted her. "Pandora! Mr J has been absolutely distraught without you! He told me you died? Who cares! Fact is, you're not and you got an upgrade! You look very nice. He hasn't pulled a heist in days and he locked himself in his room he wont let anyone in." Harley seemed both excited and frantic.

Michelle nodded and then looked at the door. She walked right up to it and placed her foot firmly on the door to kick it in. She made sure it stayed on its hinges and walked in, closing it behind herself. She saw the Joker with his head down on a desk, arms folded around his head. She walked over to him and placed her hand on him. He only simply spoke, "Can't you see I want to be alone?"

She made him sit up and took his chin into her hand and looked at his sad face and said to him, "Didn't I tell you that you should keep smiling?" He smiled at her and stood up, he wrapped his arms around her and she placed her arms around him. He made her shoulder wet but he was happy. She placed her hand up into his hair and closed her eyes. His crying was mixed with laughing. She whispered to him, "I told you I would be back."

"I saw you right before you died. Bane even came out and let us check your body," He said as he backed off of her, her looking into his eyes. She could tell he felt hurt then.

"J..." She said in the calmest tone, "It wasn't my choice to come back."

"I don't care!" Joker exclaimed and took her by the shoulders. "You are back and you won't go away again until we are all old and grey!"

She giggled and smiled at him. She nodded and said, "Now, you promised me a big heist. Why don't you get that arranged, alright?"

Joker smiled wider and nodded and went to the loud speaker and said to his thugs, "Attention! A very key person has returned to us and in celebration of this, we are going to perform the biggest heist in the history of heists! Afterwards we will have our own little party!"

She heard the thugs cheer. She was extremely proud at that moment. She then said, "J..." He turned it off and turned to her as he held his arms out to her. She smiled and went to him as he laughed. She then looked up at him and said, "I learned a new trick, would you like to see?"

Joker continued to smile and released her. "Sure!" She took his hand and lead him out and released it expecting it to follow. She lead him to the roof and he followed every step of the way. She then moved behind him and wrapped her arms around him. He held onto her arms, unsure of what was going to happen. She could read it plainly on him. She then flapped her wings and they lifted off. He clung onto her and she flapped harder as they went up and over Gotham, flying over it all. He could only laugh as it echoed through the Gotham night as they soared. He seemed renewed in a way. She also knew he was terrified but his excitement would override it. The laughter was magnificent. She loved the sound of his laugh echoing through Gotham. She watched him spread his arms out and enjoy the wind in his face. She swooped over buildings and picked up speed to swerve down around the cars then back up. She took him to one of the rivers and flew down over the water. He could only laugh. Once she curved up she headed back to the hideout and slowed herself down, this time righting themselves while slowing her flaps so they could land on their feet. AS she feld them in as she touched down, she let him go and he turned around to her and said, "That was the best ride ever!"

She smiled and laughed with him as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. The wind had picked up a bit and it was starting to rain, but she gripped right back onto him and listen to their laughter echo together, louder than the rain and the distant thunder. It was harmonious.


	5. Burning

She had enjoyed the morning. Her eyes woke up to looking at Joker around midafternoon. She smirked at him as she left his covers. They were the only thing she had on but under the scale definition, there wasn't too much to see. Her wings were feld in against her body as she sashayed to go and retrieve one of his suits. This was a temporary until she could get her own clothes. His purple garbs looked nice against her blood red scales. She then went back to the bed and sat on it and said, "J, time to get up. You said we would plan the heist today. You can't sleep through it." He stirred a bit, begging for five more minutes. She smirked and then looked up and out a small window to the lowering sun. "It is now or never, J."

He finally pushed himself up, he was not too prone to getting up so early. He wanted to stay in but he was the one who decided to pick that certain time. He was sitting and gave a yawn. She watched him stand then looked down at the bed. He took himself to the closet to get dressed as she stared at the bed. Images of that demon she had seen flashed through her mind. She was panicked but she was not going to let him know. She looked over to him after he had pulled his pants up. On the other side of his body was Harley. Glad she was still asleep for the fact that she needed to hurry herself over. She got herself up and went to the planning room. She curled herself up in a corner and held her head, shaking and trying to relieve herself of these terrible images. She could not scream nor could she cry but she was terrified. Soon, she heard Joker's footsteps coming towards the planning room. She stood herself up and the images were gone as he stepped in. He came right over to her and spoke, "So, I want to do something big! Something that will make all of Gotham ask how I did it and why. Something fun and exciting!"

She thought a moment, the images returning in the back of her mind and said, "Why not the Mayor's office? Or even the main police precinct. Another good one would be the Wayne Manor." Why did she say that? She didn't know but it was an idea.

"Brilliant!" He exclaimed as he took her into his arms then swiftly let go to go to a planning board to think things out. She smiled and skittered back into the bed room to let him go on his train of thought to a perfect plan. She sat herself on the bed and held her head again. This face was prominent since she had come back to life and she couldn't understand why. It felt so fiery hot like a source so evil it could burn her flesh clear off her bones. She scrunched her eyes shut but the face only snuck closer to her. She couldn't scream so she opened her eyes back up. She heard Harley move and she sat herself up so when Harley rose she could be calm.

Harley got out of the bed and went to get her clothes. Michelle just watched her carefully until Harley said, "That was an interestin time." Michelle only nodded to her. "Ya know, I could live like that. Us all being together. I would rather have Mr. J all to myself but I don't mind sharin cause it's you."

"That is kind of you, Harley," Michelle sounded a bit shyer than usual. She knew she only sounded that way due to the face in her head but she tried to play it off as still being tired. Harley had seemed to have bought it and she went to the planning room. Michelle took a deep breath and noticed that the face was gone. She could relax and join them in the planning room. She listened as they were speaking about which door to distract from and which door to come in.

Michelle shook her head and said, "Doors are too obvious. Put two distraction groups spread at the entrances. We can sneak in from the roof and find our way inside. The ventilation shaft is a good go but to keep us untraceable, we need to be sure to get someone in to turn the vents off. Then going inside and taking out the main frames and finishing off the other police. If the Bat comes, then let's kick his flying butt."

Joker loved the plan and chuckled. Harley smiled and nodded ready to go. Michelle smirked and walked with them to go make the announcement. They divided the henchmen and sent them off. Michelle went to the police station and made sure to go in ahead of them. She knew the police thought she was innocent. She walked right up to the doors and walked right in. They thought nothing of her but were checking out her new look. She smiled and walked right into the back. She heard the men break into the front. All the police lost their attention off her and all ran to the first distraction. With the distraction in place, she moved in deeper to their controls and turned off all the ventilation. She was sure the second distraction was in place by the noise so she focused and listened to the ventilation vent. She opened a vent and listened for Joker and Harley's knocking in the vents. When they felt lost, they did three knocks that she could hear. She would knock back and listen to their scuffling sounds. She would wait until they knocked again but she didn't hear it. Instead, she felt a hand on her hand. She looked up to the Joker and blushed as she helped him down into the room. As Joker took off right after he hit the ground, she helped Harley down and whispered, "We are going to hit two out of three buildings with this."

"How?" She whispered back and started running with Michelle to follow Joker.

"Without the police, the Mayor's office will be weak. We should strike while it is down and hold him hostage," Michelle smiled and Harley giggled in excitement. They ran faster after Joker and helped him plant the gas all over the police station. They managed to get the message to him between plants and he was willing to go along. They eventually had the entire building covered. Joker allowed Michelle to leave through the vent first, putting Harley after her. Michelle knew he hit the button because she could hear the hissing then him coming in behind and closing the vent. The ventilation seemed as if it was starting to kick back on and she hurried to get out. It was getting hard to breathe and she went up a shaft and out onto the roof. She breathed deeply and reached in to help Harley. They both then helped the Joker out of the building. Michelle put the vent cover on then closed it up, so the gas would stay in. They then both grabbed hold of her as she flapped her wings hard and took them straight up, fast.

When they were out of sight, she flew them to the Mayor's office since all forces were heading to the police station. They landed in front of the front door and barged right on in. Michelle smirked and looked around as they went in to look around. Joker cackled and said, "Let's burn the place!"

Michelle nodded and walked casually to find the kitchen and turned on the stoves once she found it. Harley came with her and found a lighter. Joker ended up putting a very small gas bomb in the very center of the mansion on the first floor. Harley and Michelle went to town to light up everything flammable to get the fire started and spread around lighter fluid and propane. They left the fire starting items near the bomb and ran out to meet up with Joker, both of them grabbing onto Michelle as she took off into the air. As she flew, the place exploded and the shockwave made her go faster as she caught it on her wings. She would fly them right back to the hideout, laughing with them because of how much fun the double heist was and with no sign of Batman. It was rare but they three enjoyed it.

She let them down on the roof of the hideout and she hugged onto the both of them, they actually hugged back. They could not stop laughing at the good time. Then Michelle kissed Joker, on the lips. He was shocked by that and didn't know quiet what to do so kissed back. She slit her eyes during this and saw him close his. His hand moved to the back of her head and she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Harley stopped laughing. She could tell Harley was watching them now and pulled away slowly as they both opened their eyes. Michelle could only bush and look down and away. She whispered to him, "I shouldn't have done that."

A distraught look came over his face but he put back on his smile and said, "Yes you should have. I was about to do the same thing."

"But you aren't mine," She retorted and pushed him away. "Harley has loved you dearly for a long time. I can't hurt that. She said she doesn't mind sharing but what I just did was too far. Either you kiss her with the same passion you kissed me or I am flying off of this building right now."

Joker opened his mouth to speak then looked over to the nearly crying Harley. He moved to grab her but Harley smacked his hand away and she ran to her room. He looked back at Michelle. She only would shake her head on him and leap off the building, flapping her wings hard as her tears trailed along behind her. She knew she had just ruined him. She would have to return but now wasn't the time. She needed to keep an eye on them until him and Harley patched it up. That would be when she came back. Then she could be his.


	6. Regress

Michelle found herself curled up with her wings around her in the middle of shipping crates. She felt it was the most private place to cry at the time. She felt a bit stupid to do that to Joker at such a time but she knew that Harley had eyes on him first. She heard footsteps and stopped her crying. The steps were familiar on the unfamiliar ground. She opened a hole between her wings to peek out. Sure enough, Bane was walking by but didn't seem to notice her. She watched him as he seemed to be patrolling by. He stopped though and said out loud, "Reveal yourself." Michelle moved her wings to get a full view of him and he turned around to see her. He looked right at her and shook his head. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" He sounded rather plain.

Michelle nodded and spoke quietly, "It wasn't my choice. Some person resurrected me into this odd body." He came to her and helped her to stand up. He checked her over and made precisely sure that it was her. "If I had a choice, I would've stayed dead but I am back and I went back to Joker and something happened. I am sorry I didn't know you were here."

He knelt down to her and said, "I buried you. Now you are back. I do not know if I should kill you again or embrace you for what tears seem to have been shed. First, I will let you talk."

Michelle nodded and said, "I told you I felt tired and I went into the blackness known as death. It was so peaceful but I was awakened by great pain and with visions of demons. Well, just one demon. I saw people and once those people were gone and other people were there, I didn't feel pain anymore. But the demon's face keeps showing itself in my head with headaches. I got taken to Batman and snuck away from him and went back to Joker. We had a wonderful time but... I feel like I made Harley feel like she was in second place to me." She had tears streaming down her face and Bane offered his shoulder to her. She laid her head on his shoulder and held onto him, continuing, "She said she was alright with sharing him but we kissed and the look she gave... I didn't want to hurt her nor him so I took off here to cry in private."

"Love is trifling." He spoke as soothingly as he could manage and placed a hand on the back of her head. "You just need to spend time somewhere else."

"Can I stay with you?" She spoke up and looked up to his eyes. "I have a plan to watch them and once things are cool, I will go back, I promise."

Bane thought and looked right into her eyes. "What is this plan?"

"I am going to set up four meeting points and send Joker's goons to each of those points with a verbal report. Then any four men you could have to those same spots to receive the data and bring it back to me. I know he will catch on quick if they do one little thing differently but I am willing to risk it," She would give him a serious look. She could tell he was thinking about it.

"Alright. I will send four men out to retrieve them," He said then took himself to go get four men to go nab Joker's goons. She was happy that he would play along but something seemed of in how he was acting. Usually, he seemed so tough but he was being soft to her. She understood he respected her but this was different than respect. She would shake it off and watch four men walk out past her as they went on their way to go grab the goons to bring them to her. She knew they weren't going to tell them on their own. It is better to get the information from the source and they would listen to her better than the thugs or Bane.

An hour or two would pass before she would hear them come back. She turned to look at the thugs and see the four Joker goons tied up. She untied the first one's mouth and said, "Hey Sam." The goon would look at her and recognize her. "Sam, I am going to release you, Fred, George, and Rodger but you four must do me an absolute favor. You may not tell Joker where I am. You must meet these same four thugs at locations given to you on paper over there. Do not change your normal patterns because he will catch you and Joker is not very forgiving. I just want information on how him and Harley are doing. If you don't do this, I will kill you myself. Is this clear?"

The four goons nodded and she completely untied them. Those names she had called to them were not truly known of her, she just recognized them on the board once and happened to get the names right. She was damn lucky. They would nod to her but Sam would stay a second and said, "Joker really seems to need you around. He went back to how things were when you were dead."

She laughed and said, "He doesn't need me and I will stay away until he does as he needs to. Trust me. He will snap out of it. He is the king of crime, after all."

Sam nodded and turned to leave. She watched him and gave a sigh and turned to the four thugs. "What are your names?"

"Harry." The largest one said this. He was assigned to meet with Sam when same was the frailest looking of the goons. An odd contradiction.

"Dick." This one looked like a biker and had helped himself to a corner. He was assigned to Fred, who was bigger than him.

"Mike." This one was skimpy but had a venom pack on him. He was assigned to George, who looked like a normal guy.

"Ralph." This one looked German. He was assigned to Rodger, who was the same size but looked like what the Nazi's had hated.

She nodded and said, "Nice to truly meet you four. Thank you for being gracious volunteers. You do not know how much this means. You are an important role in this entire scheme. With this, we all can become the greatest in simply coming together in a way. With my information on him and both their trusts, anything is possible. Do you understand this?" The four nodded and she smiled as she waved them away. She made sure they left before she curled up and gripped her head. The voice was back and it felt like it had leaked out into her speaking a bit. She would shake her head and make small grunts, leading her to notice that Bane had peeked in and he saw her struggling. He came to her and placed a hand on her head to press it hard but not hard enough to break her. She felt the pain go away and she looked up to him but felt him hold her head down still.

"You need to relax," He spoke to her and looked her right in the eyes. She looked back into his as he kneeled to her height.

She stuttered to him, "a demon..." He looked confused but she continued, "in my head..."

He then kept the pressure on her head since it had alleviated her while rotating to hold onto her. "You will be alright," He said firmly, "You are strong and can withstand this." She could barely nod to him. She felt him even hold her until she fell asleep. She knew sleeping was for the best even if demons danced in her head.


End file.
